


Colors are Fading

by GraveTiger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced miscarriage, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Otabek Altin, Russian Mafia, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveTiger/pseuds/GraveTiger
Summary: This wasn't happening."Sold! To Number 57!"How was this happening...."He looks strong, eh? Yuu~ri?"What would happen to him?"Perhaps he'll be able to keep pups in his belly eh? Yuuu~rii..."Oh God... not this.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Katsuki Yuuri, Otabek Altin/Lee Seung Gil (Background/Mentioned), Otabek Altin/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 113
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note all readers: this is gonna get DARK. This fic's kinda my no-holds-barred fic so yea... stuff's gonna get messed up.

He’d never considered himself pretty… and nobody else had for that matter. Handsome sure but never pretty. Growing up, they’d pegged him for an Alpha or a Beta. He was growing and filling out like one so that suited him fine but then puberty hit and he stopped growing so abruptly that his very bones seemed to be confused.

His first heat a couple of years later was _devastating_.

Everything he’d been planning for himself went up in smoke.

He didn’t look like an Omega. The only bit he had on that front was being short with a good set of hips and thighs. He wasn’t dainty in the least or soft like most seemed to prefer. The way his shoulders and chest had filled out left him bordering on stocky. He was solid, knew how to throw a punch, and the Alphas around him didn’t like it.

Not that he cared.

He wasn’t particularly interested in sex outside of heats and he preferred his own company most of the time. His small circle of friends from college were tolerated, most of them paired off with each other. The only one not was his roommate, a Alpha by the name of Seung-Gil, and he was as much of a not-people person as Otabek was. They got along well enough and helped each other with heats and ruts when needed. It was convenient and simple and the Korean Alpha was good in bed so it all worked out fine.

Otabek glanced over the table at him, noting the slight sour expression on his face. The music is loud and it smells of sweat. Somebody in here is in preheat and it’s sort of nauseating honestly. He glanced around, trying to find their other friends in the crowd and then gave up, sliding closer to the Alpha. “You ok?”

Seung’s face pinched, “I don’t think the alcohol’s mixing well with dinner.”

“You wanna head back?”

“We only have a couple of nights here. I don’t want to ruin it.”

“You won’t. If you’re not feeling well you should go sleep it off-”

They were interrupted by a wild grinning Leo, Guang Hong trying his best to hold the other male up on his feet, “ **I** ’mm ‘bout to puke. What w’s in that strog’noff?”

“You too?”

Seung coughs a couple of times like he's fighting to not gag and then sinks against Otabek’s shoulder, a clear sign that the man wasn’t feeling well at all. Otabek looks up at Guang Hong, “They should get back to the hotel.”

The Chinese male nods, looking slightly disappointed, “I’ll go find JJ.”

“Don’t bother. I’ll take them back. Leo’s got a room key right?”

Guang Hong nodded, “Are you sure? That seems unfair.”

“I was getting kind of done with it anyway.”

“Ok!” he plants a kiss on Leo and disappears into the writhing bodies.

“Time to go,” Otabek stands and helps Seung to his feet and drags Leo out. He hails a cab and Leo flops across the backseat.

Seung pauses, “Go back inside.”

“Are you-”

“Yes. We’re not that bad off and Leo’s right next next door. We’ll be fine enough to get ourselves to bed. I know you were looking forward to the DJ at the next place.”

“I feel bad though.”

“Don’t. Take some video and I’ll watch it when my skull isn't trying to kill me.”

Otabek nodded, “Ok.”

In an uncharacteristic display, Seung leans in and pecks Otabek on the mouth. He leaves him standing there, kicking Leo's legs while cursing at him, "Eomeoni saekki!" and gets in the cab, slamming the door shut. It pulls off and Otabek’s left to wonder _what the fuck_ as he heads back inside. Seung was never all that affectionate… He must’ve _really_ not been feeling well.

He gets back into the blinking lights and pounding bass. JJ and Izzy are spotted heading for the bathrooms. Guang Hong was nowhere to be seen which was a little concerning. Otabek makes a round, weaving through bodies and stepping in spilled beer. He grimaced, knowing his shoes would be sticky in about five minutes.

Guang Hong was spotted making a scene on the dance floor. Some asshole Alpha, likely tipsy, was being all handsy and Leo wasn’t here to set him right. Otabek rolled his eyes and pushed his way through the crowd.

“Get off me!” the Chinese male yelled in accented English.

“Excuse me!” Otabek tried in Russian when the Alpha didn’t even give the impression that he understood Guang Hong let alone willing to listen to him.

“What punk? He yours?” oh he **did** know Engrish.

“Yea,” he slung an arm over Guang Hong’s shoulders and attempted to pull him away.

The Alpha snorted, “You tiny. Hey babe,” he jerked Guang’s arm, “How 'bout you give real Alpha shot. It change your life.”

“Sorry! I’m not much for vodka dick! Now get your grubby paws-” Guang’s head jerked to the side

Otabek swung, clocking the Alpha in the jaw, dropping him to the floor. He grabbed Guang and pulled him away from the crowd. “You ok?” he paused by the bar, tilting the other Omega’s face into the lousy lighting to see a nice red handprint across his cheek, “Bastard.”

“It’s fine really.”

“Leo’s gonna kill me.”

“Not when he hears you decked the guy,” Guang giggled, “That was cool!”

“He shouldn't have been able to touch you in the first place,” he looked around, “We should go. Where the fuck is JJ?”

“JJ’s fucking,” Guang replied, “He should be done soon though. Whiskey never makes him last long.”

True to his word, JJ and Izzy showed up about five minutes later. Her lipstick was smeared and he had traces of it on his neck. She asked where Leo and Seung went and Otabek filled her in as the four of them left the club. Guang Hong was going on about the jerk Alpha while Otabek waved down a cab.

“He was an ass and I set him straight,” he shrugged as one pulled over.

They clamored into the van and gave the address through the partially open partition before it closed again. Otabek looked out the window at the lights of the city as they whizzed by. JJ was smacking on Izzy and Guang Hong looked about ready to pass out now that there wasn’t blood thumping bass to keep him going. Otabek yawned and shook his head.

Why did he feel so tired?

Maybe the vodka didn’t like the tequila shot.

HIs vision fuzzed and Guang Hong's head landed on his shoulder. The next thing he knew they were dragged out of the van and dumped on the pavement. The voices around him were garbled through the fog in his brain. His eyes wouldn’t work quite right as the world spun. He tried shaking it off, hearing JJ shouting in a drunken stupor. Otabek looked up just in time to see a dark figure pull a gun and shoot JJ in the head. The crack was deafening and JJ slumped to the ground.

JJ…

Oh shit... 

JJ… was…

Izzy... Guang...

He staggered to his feet, running into the guy with the gun with what he hoped to be a decent roar. Instead he was pushed off and punched in the head. He collapsed on the blacktop.

“What’d you do _that_ for?” the accent was definitely Russian.

“He attacked me!”

A hand grabbed the back of his jacket hauling him up. The gun flashed in his face, inches from his nose. He gasped, eyes wide as he faced what would probably kill him.

This was it.

He was going to die.

He wriggled a bit, throwing an elbow. A fist connected with his solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him. He dropped to a knee with a gasp.

“ _Bastard_ ,” A loud sniff behind him made his skin crawl, “Fuckin’,” another sniff, “Omega…?”

“ _Seriously_?” the disbelief would’ve been insulting if he hadn’t been terrified.

“Yea. Smells like brown sugar.”

The gun was pulled away, “Well, that’s our quota then.”

He felt the thin stab in his neck and then nothing.

The next time he woke up, he was in a cramped cell with Izzy and Guang-Hong and three others he didn’t know. Izzy and Guang cried silently, tears slipping down their cheeks. The other two looked like they were just coming out of a drop. They’d all been stripped to their underwear. It was humiliating… and cold.

Where were they even?


	2. Chapter 2

If he had to guess, he’d assume they were underground by the light of the tiny windows… maybe a basement. He could make out what looked like a few more cells and whispers. The most he could see was light fabric of undergarments on those that wore them. Anything dark like his own blended into the shadows.

Guang Hong collapsed on him, sobbing, “I thought you were dead! You wouldn't wake up-!"

He shoved the budding panic down as he wrapped an arm around the slightly smaller Omega, “I’m ok.”

“Where-where are we? Where’s Leo? _Where’s JJ…_?”

A blinding flash.

A deafening **bang**.

A tall lanky body dropping like a rock.

He felt his throat close up.

“Beks?”

He forced the tears back, “I don’t know. I don’t know where he is.”

Not entirely a lie… He honestly didn’t know where they’d been when they’d all been ripped out of the van. The body may not even be there. They may have taken him and dumped his body elsewhere. He wasn’t sure if the other two could handle knowing any of that though… especially the part about him being straight up murdered.

Especially Izzy.

She looked haunted enough already.

The lights were sudden and unwanted. Omegas whined at being blinded. Guang Hong stuffed his face in Otabek’s shoulder as he buried his in light brown hair, cracking one eye open to try and get used to it.

“Here we are,” the voice was familiar in the fog of last night, “Five Omegas for the auction.”

“There’s six in there,” another voice, completely foreign, didn’t sound impressed. His Russian was accented, suggesting a non-native speaker. Otabek had no idea where he was from though.

“Five Omegas and a bonus Beta female,” the first grinned, “She’s a looker too.”

Otabek glared at them, growling under his breath as he shifted a little to shield the others a little better.

A finger was stabbed at him, “You sure that one’s Omega?”

“Sniffed him myself. _Trust me._ He’s Omega.”

The unknown stranger didn’t sound happy, “He’ll be a dud. I don’t see anybody bidding much on him though… that small one will get fought over for sure so we might come out even.”

“What are you talking about? He’s a novelty piece or somebody you can toss to the lackeys without wondering if they’re gonna break him. Can’t say that about the little one can ya?”

“Eh. You got a point… alright wash em up. I need the photos by seven.”

Photos?

What photos?

What were they for?

They walked off, the kidnapper barking for a hose while the other called for someone else. Two more goons showed up and stepped into their cage. The entire group jolted, scurrying for the back. Otabek growled again, keeping Guang and Izzy behind him. One of them paused, eyeing him warily while the other just grabbed Otabek by the hair and yanked him away. Otabek snarled, baring his teeth as four hands manhandled him against the fence. One wrist was attached to the chain link with the _clicking_ of a handcuff. He took a swing, popping one in the nose.

“AARR!”

The other goon sucker punched him and his other wrist was handcuffed.

“Da fuck is going on!” the boss hollered, “You know better than to be handling the merchandise!”

“He punched me in the face!” the one’s nose was still running red.

“Can’t control a few Omegas. Fucking useless the both of you! If he’s marked up, it’s your heads!” he stalked off, leaving the two grunts to pry the rest of them apart and cuff them to the fence. A couple of the Omegas looked about ready to drop again but got sprayed with ice cold water from the hose that appeared out of nowhere. A couple buckets of soapy water were dumped over their heads and the goons went around scrubbing all of them raw. Another hit of the hose washed the soap off, making most of them, including Otabek, make some sort of noise. They were all roughly toweled off and then the grunts backed away as two females, Betas, stepped in with a large bag and some small plastic bin. The blond Omega at the other end was the first one they dolled up in light makeup before stripping her and getting her into a pair of lacy white panties. She was uncuffed and wrestled into a sheer white robe. One of the grunts yanked her out of the cage, deaf to the other two Omegas screaming at him to leave her alone. Otabek tried to kick him, but ended up a little short.

The cycle continued with each of them done up and stripped to be redressed with white and dragged off. They’d come back after ten or fifteen minutes and cuffed back on the chainlink. Every single one looked… broken…

Otabek was dragged off last, down passed cages of other Omegas being washed or primped. One or two of the cages had all of their occupants in white and just waiting. He was yanked into a room and made to stand there while some Alpha positioned a small dark-haired male on a bed, draping a fairly large bit of sheer red fabric over him in a way that Otabek assumed was supposed to be artful. It might have looked sensual if the reality of it wasn’t so horrific. A few flashes of the camera later and the boy was dragged from the room and Otabek shoved forward. The photographer took a moment to appraise him, turning him this way and tilting his head that way. Otabek glared at him, lip curled in a snarl. The Alpha looked him straight in the eye-

-and smirked.

Otabek acknowledged the cold tingles down his back about the time the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed. The Alpha shoved him down. He went to get up and a large hand pushed his shoulder back down.

Coffee-stained teeth, one of which was crooked, got in his face, “ _ **Behave**_.”

The Alpha Command sank into his bones so thoroughly he instantly fell pliant.

It. was. _terrifying_.

He felt like he was having an out of body experience, watching himself get maneuvered around to a rather provocative position with one leg bent toward the ceiling. There was a flash or two in his face and then both arms were raised over his head. The Alpha draped the red over his waist, bunching it just a little around his bits and slid the panties off. A little tweaking, the fabric moved to show off a bare hip, and the Alpha seemed pleased enough.

A few flashes later and the scrap of white was tossed at him, “Put those on.”

The Omega who was next in line eyed him in horror as Otabek stumbled off the bed, pulling them up. His limbs shook as the Command wore off but he wasn’t enough in his right mind to fight the goon off. He was dragged back through the maze and shoved into the cage. Guang clung to him again, looking rightfully traumatized.

At some point the goons left and everything went quiet for awhile. Some of the Omegas sniffled and cried a little as they came out of whatever Command shock or drop they’d been in. Otabek kept himself and Guang close to Izzy who just seemed… _gone_. He had a creeping feeling they’d be separated soon.

Loud boisterous laughter echoed down what seemed like hours later. More voices filtered down as numbers were called and cages were opened. Omegas screamed and more than one Alpha Command given to pipe down and behave. Their own cage had two of the other Omegas pulled out before someone came for Guang. They fought, or tried to anyway. Otabek knew for a fact that he bit one before being chained to the fence.

“GUANG!”

“BEKS! IZZY! GET OFF ME!”

“LET HIM GO! I SWEAR TO **FUCKING GOD I’LL KILL YOU**!” he jerked, rubbing his wrists raw.

And then he was gone.

Guang Hong was just… _gone_ … dragged away by some faceless man in a shiny suit.

Izzy was next, but she didn’t put up much of a fight. Otabek kicked the chainlink, growling at them. The last Omega went quietly, apparently all the fight scared out of her. Most of them were gone by now. Only a few stragglers like him were left and he was starting to wonder if he’d been sold or not.

What would happen if he wasn’t…?

“Cage fifteen… Here!” a pair appeared, the taller looking fairly pleased, “Oh look Yuuri! He’s even better in person. Juro? Why is he chained?”

“Attacked Keil. That’s a mean one.”

“Is he? Release him will you.”

The Beta stepped into the cage and took the cuffs off before hopping back out and shutting him in until the pair were ready to leave. Otabek fought back the dread, hoping he didn’t give off how nervous he was. He rubbed his sore wrists, trying to not look as vulnerable as he felt standing there in nothing but some underwear and flimsy robe.

The silver-haired Alpha smelled of blizzard and lemon, “He looks a strong one eh, Yuu~ri.”

The Omega, smelling of jasmine and cherry blossoms, forced a smile, “Yes Vitya.” He looked East Asian though Otabek couldn’t tell from where exactly. His posture was submissive, defeated even. The bond bite on his neck looked nasty even though it looked like it’d healed over months if not years ago.

“Maybe he can keep the pups in his belly eh? Yuuu~rii,” the tone was dark, threatening.

The Omega shrank, voice much smaller, accented Russian becoming more accented, “Yes Vitya.”

Oh fuck…

Something in Otabek withered.

He’d been bought to be a broodmare.

He was going to get knocked up because this other Omega apparently couldn’t keep pups.

The sharp bang on the bars made him jump.

The Alpha’s face was dark, foreboding before lighting up in a heart shaped smile, “Why that face? You’re coming home with us! You’ll be spoiled.”

Otabek somehow doubted that… Sure the other Omega was dressed nice, but he looked miserable. Otabek knew a few of those back home but they were in very traditional families.

Something told him that he, and this Yuuri, were fucked… in every definition of the word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *deep breath*

He was led upstairs to what looked like a penthouse despite it being a first floor. Staff were cleaning, carrying various dishes and clearing chairs out. Otabek’s heart froze at seeing the frames scattered around. So many of them… All of them in white with that horrible bit of red. He saw one of Guang and felt sick. No wonder he’d looked traumatized… made to pose like he was present-no- he **was** presenting. The scrap of white lace was halfway down his thigh and the sheet of shear red draped over his rear and down the backs of his thighs. It didn’t cover much really especially from the angle given. He looked away and saw one of his and -holy hell- it was worse than he thought.

“Tempting… isn’t it…”

Otabek wasn’t sure if it was the sudden winter smell or the hot breath on his nape that caused the chills but damn if he didn’t want to turn around and punch this Alpha square in the nose.

How dare he-how dare _they_ , all of them, how dare they do this to any of them.

Hands shoved him toward the door and he stumbled, almost losing his balance. ‘Yuuri’ looked like he was about to protest but then… didn’t. He just had this vaguely disappointed look on his face and said something to who was probably an employee who left and then came back with an armload.

“Here we are,” the silver Alpha held up a tacky but clearly expensive fur coat and dropped a pair of slip ons on the floor. When Otabek didn’t move, the smile sharpened, “That flimsy thing won’t do you much good outside. It’s due to snow later today,” and held the coat further out. Otabek hesitated another couple of seconds and then stepped into it, letting the Alpha slip his arms through the sleeves. He stuffed his feet into the glorified slippers and then stood there as the other two got into their own coats. The Omega refused to look at him now. Otabek was a little grateful because he wasn’t sure if he could take the pity that was clearly written on the other’s face.

The Alpha wrapped an arm around one of Otabek’s, forcibly lacing his fingers between his and almost crushing them when Otabek tried to pull away out of habit. He laid the other hand on his mate’s lower back and led/tugged them both out into the air that had dipped at least fifteen degrees since Otabek had last been outside. A shiver jolted down his spine as the chill wrapped around his bare legs and up the coat. The hand in his dropped and a heavy arm wrapped around his shoulders, shushing him into the hard body of the Alpha. Somebody, probably the driver, was waiting with one of the back doors of the shiny black SUV open. Otabek was more or less shoved into the car and into the very back while the other Omega climbed in, taking one side of the second row and the Alpha taking the other. The door closed and the driver popped into the front, starting the car.

“Going home.”

“Very good Sir.”

The car started off and the Alpha reached over the back of his seat, “Put this on,” shoving a sleeping mask at him. Otabek just stared at it, keeping his arms crossed tightly over his chest. “ _ **Omega**_. Put. this on.” The threat of a Command was enough for Otabek to slowly reach for it. He hesitated in putting it on but did so when the Alpha growled.

He wasn’t sure how long they were in the car but it felt like a long time. There were no sounds to go by since they’d put some sort of music on. It had that traditional sound but was most definitely _not_ Russian. Maybe it was from wherever ‘Yuuri’ was from. Either way, it drowned out any sort of noise Otabek _might_ have picked up on to figure out where the hell they were. After what seemed like forever, there was a brief whispered conversation and a gentle tap on Otabek’s arm.

“You can take it off,” Yuuri’s voice was quiet, “We’re about to pull up.”

Otabek ripped it off, blinking a bit to get his eyes to work right. The headlights lit up the gravel driveway and there were lights up ahead of them. He felt the urge to drop his jaw. The house was _massive_ , brink and stone, with a huge set of double doors at the front. They don’t go that way though. Instead they pull into the garage, pausing long enough for the three of them to get off before the driver takes off down the rows to park. The Alpha takes Otabek by the arm, grip tightening when he doesn’t follow immediately, and tugs him to a door off to the side. Once inside, Otabek looks around the space. It’s smaller than he would’ve guessed looking at from the outside. As he’d tugged through and up the stairs though, he realizes that one entire wall doesn’t have windows.

They’re in a separate wing or maybe even an apartment off the main house.

The Alpha drags him down a long hallway to the back of the house and into a huge master suite… or what Otabek assumes to be a master suite. He can’t imagine a suite being bigger than this. It looks like a studio apartment minus the appliances. The thing that catches his eye though is the massive bed on one side. He was sure it had to be custom. His bed back home was a Queen size and this looked like it was at least twice that.

“Strip.”

Otabek wrapped the coat tightly around himself, glaring at the Alpha.

Blue eyes narrowed and he was in Otabek’s face before he had a chance to get away. A strong hand gripped his jaw, almost crushing it as his head was jerked up. He was sure he felt his neck crack as the Alpha towered over him.

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Omega. It’s _entirely_ up. to you.”

Otabek felt the need to gulp. The wintry lemon choked him, stinging his nose with how pungent it was. Everything about this was bad.

He _would_ be raped tonight.

The only choice he seemed to have was maybe how bad it’d be. Did he fight it and it happen anyway… or maybe he should just let it happen and hopefully it’d hurt less in the long run. He had no doubt now that this Alpha would have no qualms about hurting him to get what he wanted. The thought of broken limbs or ribs was unappealing enough to make him slowly drop the coat. Sure Otabek could fight back, but all the Alpha had to do was issue a Command and he’d be less than useless.

His jaw was released and the Alpha stepped back enough to shrug out of his own. A silver brow arched prompting him to keep going. It was the hardest thing he’d ever had to do… letting that sheer robe fall and step out of those panties. They hadn’t done much but he felt that little bit of security leave with them and he was instantly on the large bed in an attempt to shield himself from the Alpha. He felt his insides shake as he sat there… just waiting…

He could bolt… run out of the room… but where would he go?

He had no idea where he was in relation to where he’d been… didn’t even know if he was in the the same city-

“The front door requires a thumbprint to open.”

He jolted, his heart crawling up his throat. The Alpha stood there, tie gone and shirt undone. He stared at Otabek as he deliberately unbuckled his belt and pulled it loose.

“Such a good Omega… present for Alpha yes?” the tone was softer, deceptively so.

Otabek turned despite never really presenting before… Maybe during the worst of a heat when he was out of his mind desperate… and Seung decided to be an asshole and tease him. The Korean Alpha had never made a big deal about it one way or the other. Couldn’t exactly present if one was getting fucked up against the wall anyway.

He pushed himself up to his knees and elbows, waiting for the inevitable.

Instead he got an irritated snarl, “Has no one taught you properly?”

Just as Otabek was about to look over his shoulder because _what the fuck_? he felt his knees get ripped apart. The large figure of the Alpha loomed over him as he leaned over Otabek, gripping his wrists and yanked them out from under him to stretch up toward the pillows. A hand shoved his neck down, forcing his spine into an arch he’d probably feel for a few days. He felt vulnerable, _open_ , and he **hated** it.

Hands smoothed over his back, though the unspoken ‘don’t move’ might as well have been said, “There we are. So pretty for Alpha,” they gripped his hips, “Pretty Omegas give pretty pups.” and then a blunt tip nudged him and hips snapped.

Otabek screamed.

“Come on… Open for Alpha.”

They kept coming.

He just wouldn’t stop.

There had been no prep, no lube, no slick.

He was being ripped apart from the inside and all he could do was scream and claw at the blanket under him. The pain… he felt faint, the need to drop. He’d never felt that particular need before, not even in that fucking cage-

_**“Stay. Awake.”** _

The Command sank into his system, strangling the circuits that told him he needed to go under for awhile as the Alpha whipped his hips into him over and over. He felt like he might be going delirious and the constant sharp rocking wasn’t helping. His throat went dry from screaming.

Then he felt it.

The knot swelled, stretching his ass. He felt himself tearing despite his body’s desperate attempt to adjust. The tears kept coming, they just wouldn’t stop.

And then he was being lifted, tilted up to lean against Alpha’s chest.

He was settled on Alpha’s thighs, pinned down by the knot. One arm curled his arms and chest, keeping him still as the other hand gripped his hair. His head was yanked to one side. He struggled, knowing what was coming, but the knot tugged at his ass, making him freeze up in agony.

“No! Stop! Please! LET ME GO!”

“ _ **Hush**_.”

His throat closed up as it was stretched taunt. A hot tongue licked a thick stripe over his skin, making his breath hitch. Teeth skimmed and his insides clenched.

 _Fuckfuckfuck_.

The sudden sharp pain was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. Feeling those teeth sink into his neck felt like the literal end of the world. Everything he’d hoped for was gone in that one instant.

He was bonded to this… this monster behind him.

He’d be used to breed pups, give this twisted beast children.

The jaw unlocked and the knot deflated. When it was enough, the Alpha let Otabek drop to the bed under them. He was left empty and used and dripping. Everything felt hollow, _cold_...

“Yuu~ri….”

Had he been here to whole time?

Had he watched that-

“Vitya, we can’t- _guh_ -Vit~ya!”

He didn't hear what Vitya said but Yuuri squeaked and the bed bounced. The other Omega came into view, lips locked with the Alpha as he was laid on his back. Alpha slid down, pressing loud kisses to skin all the way to erect Omega dick. Yuuri keened as he was swallowed whole, back arching as far as he could with his hips pinned.

Otabek didn’t want to watch this. He needed to not be here. He just wanted to sleep… but that damned Command kept him from drifting off and he had watch as Alpha fingered and sucked Yuuri off. Turning his head to the other side made it worse.

The Omega finally finished and things settled down. There was some shifting and he felt the Command ease off enough to slip off to sleep. Tears leaked as his breathing steadied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for a little extra squickiness in this one

Waking up was hell on Earth.

Everything hurt. His ass and hips ached something awful. The bond bite on his neck throbbed in time with his pulse. He tried swallowing and it felt like needles down his throat. It triggered a bout of painful coughing which he tried to stifle in the pillow. Tears pricked his eyes as his body tensed with the phantom stabbing. When he finally looked up, there was a glass of water being held by the other Omega… Yuuri wasn’t it…?

The hand extended and Otabek accepted it. When he paused, feeling a little suspicious, Yuuri smiled slightly. Of course it wasn’t poisoned… they wouldn’t have bought him to be a mare and mark him if they’d just planned on killing him. He took a couple of hesitant sips, not sure how they’d do down his throat.

“The doctor’s coming in a couple of hours to give you a onceover and I thought you’d like a bath first.”

He felt his brows crease, “Doctor? For what?” and hated how his voice sounded so… not himself… like he hadn’t talked for a month… or screamed his lungs out...

“To give you an exam,” Yuuri blushed a little, “The records they give us at the auction only go so far.”

Records…?

How the hell did they get records?

Records of _what_ exactly?

“I…”

“It’s all alot I know,” there was an apologetic smile.

“Exam for what exactly,” he asked and tried some more water before clearing his throat… which resulted in coughing some more, “I can just answer questions…”

The smile shifted to something a little pained, “I wish that was enough… Vitya….” he sighed, “You’ve been brought in to be a surrogate… Vitya’s going to want a clean bill of health from our doctor.”

Well… fuck.

He felt his body sag in defeat. The glass was taken away and left on the bedside table. Yuuri offered a hand… and Otabek took it, having a suspicion that his legs wouldn’t work right.

It went about how he expected.

The trip to the bathroom was slow, he limped something awful. Yuuri had helped him into a robe which helped make him feel a little less pathetic. It was some fussy silk thing though so instead he just felt kinda ridiculous wearing such an ostentatious thing. Yuuri ran the bath, adding in various salts and oils. It smelled really nice even if it wasn’t his thing in the slightest.

Guang Hong would’ve loved it.

He felt his chest tighten at the thought. Where was the other Omega this morning? Or Izzy…

Yuuri helped him into the water and then left him alone for awhile. The tension and the soreness eased some but really only in the most physical sense. He couldn’t fully relax knowing what was coming and not knowing what to expect details-wise. Hopefully they wouldn’t find out about his IUD, but something told him they either already knew or would by the end of it.

His bath ended when Yuuri came back in and unstopped the tub. He helped Otabek dry off and and back into the froufrou robe before leading him back into the bedroom. Otabek was set on the bed and then left though not for long. The door reopened and _Vitya_ walked in, wearing a shiny grey suit, and settled in a chair not far away.

A Beta approached, offering a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, “Hello. They tell me you speak Russian?”

Otabek nodded, “Yes.”

“Very good. My English is a bit rusty so that wouldn’t’ve been fun for either of us,” he pulled out a tablet and switched it on, “Now, I’m Doctor Denisovich. I am the personal physician for the house.” Otabek nodded, “I’ll assume that you’ve been told what will happen today?”

His tongue felt like it swelled, “I was…”

“Vey good,” he turned to his pad, “I looked over your file but it was mostly unhelpful so we’ll start with some questions, Yes?” he didn’t wait for an answer, “Have you ever smoked?”

“No.”

“How often do you drink?”

“Here and there… I’ve gotten actually drunk only once or twice.”

“Drugs?”

“No.”

“Were you sexually active before coming here?”

He paused and shifted, feeling _Vitya’s_ hard gaze on him, “More or less.”

“How many partners have you had.”

He looked up, eyes wide, “That’s not-”

“Answer. The question,” _Vitya_ was just short of growling.

Otabek glared into space, “I had one or two one-night stands in highschool and a steady heatmate in college.”

“Were you active outside of it?”

“Not particularly.”

“Did your heatmate have any other partners? A rutmate perhaps?”

“Not to my knowledge. He would’ve given me testing results if he had. **I** was his rutmate.”

“Any previous pregnancies?”

He shook his head.

The doctor nodded and glanced at the Alpha, “Any other pertinent questions, Sir?”

 _Vitya_ merely shook his head once.

“Ok,” The doctor placed his tablet down and offered a smile that didn’t make Otabek feel at ease at all, “Let’s get started then.”

He would’ve thought that there’d be a gown and/or something to put over his lap, but no. Instead he’s just stripped down and made to sit there while the doctor gives him a physical. Victor sits there, in the room, not even pretending to give him any kind of privacy. Yuuri’s not there though and, despite his misgivings about the Omega, being alone with Victor and the Beta doctor makes him feel all the more uneasy.

Once the exam is done, he’s urged onto his back and a pillow stuffed under his hips. His knees are spread wide and he feels an honest to God panic attack start bubbling with the _clinks_ of instruments. It’s nothing he hasn’t had happen to him before… but he hadn’t had a great time with those appointments as it was and here… well… It just added a whole few new layers of awful.

He’s poked and prodded, What’s-his-name commenting on the tearing from last night, though doesn’t sound particularly disturbed despite it being ‘bordering on significant’. The only reason he doesn’t kick the doctor in the face and crawl away is because he knows Victor would do something absolutely horrid to him. What was worse than rape, he didn’t know, but he had a feeling that last night would look like a party compared to whatever that Alpha would dish out if Otabek fought back.

Something is inserted and pressed in. It’s uncomfortable and he fights to keep from fidgeting… and then it spreads him _further_ open, pulling at the rips. He feels pricks of tears and he doesn’t know if it’s from the humiliation or the pain of this kind of underprepared stretch and whatever tearing that hadn’t had the chance to heal yet. His nails bite into his palms, drawing blood. More things prod his insides and then the doctor… _steps away_ … leaving him like that to speak with Victor.

He truly fights back the tears and the panic at being left so open and vulnerable. It’s beyond humiliating to think about what he must look like spread out like he is. He can _feel_ Victor’s eyes on him too and it just makes everything worse.

The _clink_ of tools almost makes him jolt and then the doctor’s back to prodding him and he feels an awful sting. He jerks, gasping as the little device is yanked out of him with no warning. It hurts. Fuck does it hurt. The only relief he gets is that everything is removed and his legs folded back together. He left, cramping a bit, as the doctor packs up and leaves the room with Victor.

Then he lets himself cry.

A hand touches his hair, “I’m so… so sorry.”

“He-he took my birth control… I’m gonna-he’s gonna...”

“I know,” Yuuri pet his hair, “The good news is you’ll have more slick… so it won’t hurt as much.”

That’s it?

 _That’s_ the good news?

Sure his IUD’s been ripped from him but hey! getting raped won’t be so bad cuz more slick to let it slide easier!

Otabek had never been depressed… he wasn’t sure if this was what he was feeling either. It was just a deep sadness at the slowly dawning realization that this wasn’t a dream. He was here and here he’d stay.

Nobody was coming for him… probably.

Where would they even start?

The four of them got in a cab… one that was paid by who-the-fuck-ever to kidnap them. JJ was dead, but who knew where his body ended up so no telling if he was found yet if _ever_. Izzy and Guang Hong were like him… **Long gone.** The only people left were Seung-Gil and Leo… and they’d have no way of knowing where to even start.

He’d gone from spring break trip with friends to sold into slavery in the space of forty-eight hours.

He’d been trafficked.

He was a sexslave… a broodmare.

And there was no way to get out of it.


	5. Chapter 5

He doesn’t remember much about the next few days.

He _is_ left alone to his own devices during the day though.

Yuuri and _Vitya_ don’t really appear until it’s time for bed and leave before he’s awake in the morning. _Vitya_ hasn’t touched him since that first night either. The room he’d originally been dragged to had been the only four walls he’s seen. Food’s been brought to him three times a day, all of it looking like it’s been prepared by some Michelin Star chief. What he does manage to eat is good, but his stomach’s much too messed up to handle most of it.

He feels it… the tingles of preheat. The IUD getting ripped out has triggered an early heat. It won’t last long, only a couple of days according to the pamphlets he’d read before getting it in the first place. The thought of it terrifies him, knowing what’s coming… knowing that he won’t be in his right mind enough to fight _Vitya_ off…

That he’ll probably even beg for it…

It hits him on the third day somewhere between lunch and dinner. He’d staunchly refused to nest in _their_ bed and somewhat regretted it as he lay there, soaked with sweat and slick, feeling open and vulnerable. Alpha didn’t show up till close to bedtime, his wintery scent the best thing he’d smelled all day. He wasn’t in his right mind enough to loathe himself for that. Instead he breaths a whine, shivering with need as _Vitya_ touches him.

The pair don’t leave the room for the next two days. He doesn’t remember any of it which only means that he wasn’t satisfied enough for the fog to break. It hurts to know that… to know that Alpha didn’t care for him well enough, but he honestly didn’t expect much different. He’s there for one reason and being knocked up isn’t dependent on if he’s been sated or not… doesn’t hang on to whether or not he even wanted this.

Yuuri appears soon after he wakes up the morning after his heat's ended, saying something about being out of the house for the day… something about an office, “You’re allowed to wander the house if you want… There’s food in the kitchen you can make yourself or there’s the intercom. Just summon the kitchen and someone will bring you whatever you want.”

Otabek doesn’t care. He feels hollow, _used_. His skin feels gross with dried sweat and slick.

Yuuri leaves and he finally shifts, pausing at the feeling of being _full_. His insides tumble with panic despite knowing that he’s alone. He forces himself up and out of bed, his _everything_ protesting. His knees fail and he ends up crawling across the floor to get the bathroom and, hopefully, a scalding shower. The feeling of ‘full’ doesn’t leave, just shifts as he does. A sense of dread settles into the back of his skull. He makes it to the bathroom and pauses for a moment before reaching around to find the flared base of a plug up his ass. His fingers get under it and tugs-

The world goes black for an instant.

When he comes back, that dread seeps into his blood, his nerves. His ass clenches around the thing and he feels it, **really** feels it. It fucking huge. An Alpha knot plug… something that was considered inhumane to leave in an Omega outside of a heat in most countries anymore. He wasn’t even sure where _Vitya_ would’ve been able to get one since he was pretty sure Russia had ruled it unethical within the last five years.

He’s not sure how he’s getting the damned thing out. It’s meant to be used on loose openings, already fucked openings. He’s not sure his ass will stretch that far anymore but it has to come out. Waiting for _Vitya_ is out of the question. If nothing else, he’ll just get tighter by then and it’ll hurt more. He steels himself and goes for it again.

It’s huge.

It’s huge and it hurts.

He openly sobbed a bit, relaxing the way he needed to completely off the table as it tugged at him, the burn of it so sharp. There were a few creams and a numbing lube he tried to use in an effort to help it along. He thinks he’s close a few times but it just gets too much and he has to let it slide back in. Each time it gets harder to try again, but he's desperate to get it out. He just doesn’t know how much he has left in him to keep trying. It all aches and his pain tolerance is shot. He slicks it all up again and doesn’t fight the tears as he tries again.

It’s finally **finally** out and all he can do is stand there sobbing. He only pauses when he feels the thick liquid rush down his legs, stinging the tears in him rim, and onto the floor. It’s gross and viscous, tinged with red, and he feels his stomach turn as it drips across the floor so he can reach the shower. His breath hitches as the water starts, the freezing cold almost burning. But it feels cleansing and by the time it warms up, he already feels a little better… not quite himself but he he hasn’t felt himself really since that fucking doctor touched him.

Everything gets cleaned out, rinsed off the best he can given the state of his ass. He steps out after he’s started to prune and dries himself, tossing the damp towel on the mess on the floor. He gets as far as the door before he makes a face and turns around to wipe up the floor with the towel. Sure there's a maid or whoever but they shouldn’t have to clean _that_.

The clothes Yuuri left on the bed are comfy, somewhere between lounge and athletic wear. They’re soft but in an expensive way that everything here seems to be. There’s only faint scents on them, ones that show up from being handled, so they’re new… never worn. They’ve been bought for him and he doesn’t know how to feel about that. Still… it’s better than the alternative of nothing or wearing something of his captors’.

It’s the first time he’s actually seeing the house since he got here almost a week ago. It feels both huge yet small for the amount of money he knows these people have. Of course there **is** the entire house that this place shares a wall with so…

The second floor is half as big as the first due to the large living space with cathedral ceilings. There’s a wall of brick separating the main part of the floor and what he assumes to be a kitchen. As he walks down the stairs, he sees the massive fireplace and the decent sized fire burning. There’s a brief flash of panic thinking that he has to tend it… and then realizes that they’d have somebody for that.

He wanders into the space under the rooms upstairs to find a huge kitchen and pantry. Everything, anything he could think of is in there. There’s something faintly… _Asian_ about it. He doesn't know what it is but something about it isn’t... well Russian. What that means… he has no idea.

It’s weird, feels a little intrusive to go through and make himself something. He’s starving though and he clings to the fact that Yuuri said he could. The omelet isn’t much, but it’s enough to settle his stomach. Once he’s cleaned his mess, he wanders back into the living area, poking around the space though not touching much. It feels somewhere between a museum and a home… warm enough to walk around in sleepwear but snuffy enough that loud laughter or JJ and Izzy’s gaudy Christmas decorations would be unwelcome.

He feels his chest squeeze that the thought of them… at the thought of not seeing their overly done apartment, stuffed with lights and whatnot ever again. It’d been obnoxious and headache inducing but, at the moment, he’d give anything to go back those few months and live it again. He’d even wear the tacky sweater and antler headband without complaint this time.

Once he’s done looking at everything and feeling so very out of place with the sheer amount of _money_ in the place, he picks a book, one that’s obviously been read and not just for decoration, and settles on the couch in front of the fireplace. It’s about bears… why they would have a book on bears he has no idea. He can’t even focus enough to really read it but the pictures are nice… amazing really. There’s one of a snarling grizzly, teeth gleaming. Despite knowing that the photographer had some sort of fantastic lens to get that kind of shot, the thought of being that close is still daunting.

The front door opens and a tall blond clatters his way in, kicking the door shut with his heel as he stares at his phone. He’s lanky, thinner than _Vitya_ though not by much, and maybe a little taller. It’s hard to tell without a direct comparison. He was most definitely an Alpha though, a young one but strong.

Otabek scurried back into the couch as far as he could… debating on booking it to the stairs to hide-

“Oh… You’re Victor’s new bitch aren’t you…?” the tone of voice is rough, not particularly welcoming.

He whimpered, feeling caught.

“Knock that shit off,” the Alpha plunked down on the other end of the sofa, kicking his feet up on the coffee table, “Your anxiety is stinking up the place.”

Hands curled tightly around the book, “I’m sorry.”

There was a pause.

The Alpha exhales sharply and stares at him, “It’s rank. What’s got you so wound up?”

Otabek shook his head, trying hard to ignore the Alpha and the growing uneasiness.

Instead the Alpha slides up next to him, hand gripping the back of his neck. Otabek tilts his head on instinct, offering his freshly-marked throat. Hopefully it’d be over soon.

“Fuckin’ hell.”

Something sour reached his nose and Otabek steadied himself for the inevitable slap or worse. It’s familiar in a way… like _Vitya’s_ but not… The acrid citrus notes curl in his nose the same way, but where _Vitya_ smells like snow and winter, this Alpha smells fresh, like a warm spring rain on the grass.

“What’s your name,” the tone is still cutting but the aggression doesn’t seem to be aimed at him.

Where _Vitya’s_ hair is silver, this one is closer to gold.

“O-Otabek.”

 _Vitya’s_ blue eyes are shards of ice.

“You’re not Russian are you? That accent...”

The green ones staring at him are fiery.

He shook his head the best he could.

“Where?”

“K-Kazakhstan.”

The hand disappeared, “How’d you end up here.”

He froze.

What was he supposed to say?

“I um… I…”

“He bribe you with money?”

“No…”

“Promise you the moon?”

Otabek shook his head, “He-I was…”

A brow arched, “He kidnap you?”

The tone was clearly sarcastic but it made Otabek freeze.

The Alpha noticed, “Fuck… You’re…” green eyes stared at him in horror, “He didn’t,” and hopped up off the couch, stalking for the stairs, “ **VICTOR**!”

The rage makes Otabek wince, “He’s not here.”

“WHAT!” the Alpha spun around to glare at him. Otabek flinches and the expression seems to forcibly soften a little, “What do you mean, he’s not here?”

“He-he said something about an office.”

“Where’s Piggy?”

He felt his brows furrow.

Eyes rolled, “Piggy. _Japanese_. **Omega**.”

“...Yuuri…?”

Eyes roll, “Yea. _Yuuri_. Where is he?”

“With-With Vitya.”

There’s a snarled huff, “ _Great_.”

“I’m sorry…” he hunches his shoulders, the roiling acidic scent of agitated _Alpha_ making him feel tense.

“For what?” the tone was still biting, “Victor’s the asshole,” and he stomped out, slamming the door behind him. Otabek flinched at the crash and rattling art frames. The following silence was deafening… well apart from the fire crackling and popping but that was more white noise than anything.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the day was spent alone, in front of the fire. Who he assumed to be a servant showed up a few times to tend the fireplace but they didn’t speak to each other. Yuuri appeared and gave him a small smile as he disappeared into the kitchen. There was some shuffling and clattering of pans as he seemed to putter around to make dinner. He got up and settled on one of the stools at the counter, silently watching Yuuri chop things and toss them into a pan. It was like a dance, the way the other Omega moved around the space, doing three things at once.

The door opened again and Otabek didn’t have to look to know _Vitya_ was there. His purposeful steps were ingrained in Otabek’s skull, made an unpleasant shiver shoot down his spine. He shifted, noting Yuuri purposefully not turning around.

“And how was your day, Omega?” _Vitya_ leaned in close and inhaled at his neck… and froze, “Why do you smell of Yuri,” the tone was dark.

Yuuri had gone _very_ still… moving only to make sure the food didn’t burn.

The dread curdled in his stomach, “He-He’s your mate-”

“Not my Yuuri, _Yuri_ ,” the Alpha’s lip curled.

The fuck?

Who was Yuri?!?!

The blond?

Had to be the blond-

His heart felt like it was trying to make a run for it, “He-He grabbed me-my neck. I’m sorry!” he felt a nose trace over him, pausing over his nape again before letting go.

“I’ll believe you **this** time.”

The underlying threat went unsaid though it might as well have been screamed at him.

 _Vitya_ rubbed his neck against Otabek’s, scenting him and not being gentle about it in the least. He was left on his stool as Alpha walked off, his shoes echoing off the steps. Citrus and winter stung his nose. His insides shook and he had the distinct urge to let the water in his eyes fall. He couldn’t though. _Vitya_ would know he'd cried and it wouldn’t go over well.

Yuuri seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and continued with cooking. He didn’t say a word, comforting or otherwise. The kitchen was silent save for the cooking and even that seemed muted. _Vitya_ reappeared, looking to have changed into something more comfortable than his suits. Yuuri served three portions and settled on _Vitya’s_ other side. They ate in silence, the _Alpha_ scent a little sharper than Otabek though to be usual. He couldn’t be sure though… He hadn’t been here long enough without a heat to fuck up his everything to know what their ‘normal’ scents smelled like.

Once dinner was done, Yuuri set about to clean everything he hadn’t already. _Vitya_ grabbed Otabek by the shoulder and tugged him up the stairs. Otabek’s stomach threatened to empty itself the entire way up. Instead he’s shoved into a room he hasn’t seen before.

“This is yours.”

It’s a large room, not as big as the pair’s but nothing to sneeze at either. It’s done up in dark wood and dark colors that have little personality but aren’t as sterile as something like white. There’s a single large window at the far side of the room with heavy drapes framing it and lighter ones covering it.

“I’m…. sorry?” he’s honestly stunned.

A smack on the head makes his jolt.

“This is your room. This is where you sleep and where I will fuck you during your heats. Having you in our bed distresses my Yuuri so I’m banning you from that room.”

“Oh,” should he thank him? Probably… “Th-thank you.”

“Do as you want to it. Yuuri will put orders in for things you want to change,” _Vitya_ walked off and closed the door with a solid click.

Otabek just stood there for a moment. Nothing about the last three minutes made sense yet he honestly should’ve expected this. Of course they wouldn’t want him in their room. Of course they would shuffle him off to his own space until they needed him.

He supposed he should be ecstatic that he had a space of his own… a place Vitya wouldn’t be most of the time. He just kind of felt numb though. Everything in this room felt expensive yet old. The colors were the shades that, while the fabric might have been new, the colors looked like they’d been washed for a decade.

He’d change then… eventually… maybe…

Yuuri did take an order for some books the next day and got them back to Otabek the following morning. Nothing else seemed important enough at the moment to bother the other Omega with especially since he seemed to be avoiding Otabek for everything but mealtimes. It hurt… that the only Omega he knew lived in the place didn’t want to… what…? Be friends? Of course they wouldn’t be friends. Yuuri was partially responsible for him being here in the first place.

Wouldn’t it be easier for them to get along though? Especially in the inevitability that Otabek had a pup…. Unless Yuuri was already jealous…

Well… it didn’t matter. He’d been bought by _Vitya_ , marked by _Vitya_. The only way out now was for _Vitya_ to die and Otabek didn’t see that happening anytime soon.

He spent the next few days in that room, going through everything, trying to find a way out. The window was made of double-paned bulletproof glass and couldn’t be opened as far as he’d been able to tell. It was the same for the one in the bathroom and he had to wonder why people had windows in bathrooms but the view he had made it clear that there was nobody around to peep on him.

The young Alpha was sitting at the counter on the fourth day when Otabek came down for a late lunch. He considered going back upstairs but the blond pushed a bag of what looked like piroshki toward him and, well, he wasn’t going to say no to piroshki. They were still halfway warm too which felt like a miracle.

“Yuri Plisetsky.”

He looked up midchew, wincing that he hadn’t paid attention, “I’m… I’m sorry?”

“My name. Yuri Plisetsky. I realized that I hadn’t introduced myself last time… like an asshole.”

“O-Otabek.”

“I know,” the green eyes rolled, “You're the bitch Victor bought.”

Otabek looked down in shame.

“Not your fault. He’s just a sick fuck.”

He chanced to look back up, “I’m sorry…?”

“Victor’s sick. Buying you from an auction like that? Lowlives do that shit. I can’t believe he’d muddy the bloodline with someone like you.”

Oh…

Was it so bad that he was Kazakh?

Yuuri was Japanese right? so what did it matter…?

“I’m-I’m sorry…”

“Hm? … oh shit… not like- Fuck… That’s not what I meant.”

Otabek looked up, brows creased.

Yuri leaned in, laying a hand over his, “Victor’s muddying the bloodline by _forcing_ you.”

Oh.

“The Pakhan’s supposed to be… well not this. It’s not his fault that his pig can’t keep pups and not Pig’s fault that he can’t keep pups but they never should’ve _bought_ someone to do it. There’s plenty of willing Omegas. They had no right to involve you.”

Otabek licked his lips, feeling self-conscious. He tugged his hand from Yuri’s, not really wanting to. Yuri was warm despite his frosty attitude, but he couldn’t risk Vitya getting mad about it again. He didn’t want to think about what would happen.

“Did he get mad?” Yuri asked.

_“Did he get mad?”_

“Victor. Did he get mad that I touched you last time?”

“Oh…. um…” he slowly nodded, “Yea, he did.”

“Well… he can go fuck himself,” Yuri slouched, “I’m his fuckin’ brother. You’re gonna smell like me unless he decides to take you to his office every day.”

Otabek’s heart stopped.

Brother?

Yuri was related to that monster?

He suddenly felt-

“Hey,” the voice was sharp like a snap of the fingers, “Calm down. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I-You-His brother?” he wasn't sure why he felt betrayed. Yuri didn’t owe him anything but the feeling was still there.

“Yea. That asshole’s my brother. _Half_ by the way. We share our sire but my dam’s not his, thank fuck.”

“Oh,” Otabek bit his lip, “You’re just…”

 _“ **Alot**_ younger?” apparently that question was asked often, “Victor’s dam couldn’t have any after him. Not for lack of trying either. Mine was like you in a way… He volunteered though so…”

“I see,” Otabek wasn’t sure what to say to that.

“Things’ll get better,” Yuri said after a moment, “Once Victor gets what he wants, it’ll get better. Doesn’t make it right… I don’t like that you’re trapped here… Can’t get you out though. He’d shoot me himself.”

“Shoot you…?”

Yuri barked a bitter laugh, “That’s the least he could do. I dunno… maybe he’d get creative. Georgi’s been talking to him so I’m sure he’s got ideas he wants to try.”

Otabek **did not** want to know what he meant.


	7. Chapter 7

Otabek shot up in bed, his heart racing, a cold sweat soaking the bed.

 _Pakhan_.

Yuri had called _Vitya_ the Pakhan.

He didn’t know much about organized crime, but he’d heard of the Bratva, of the Bratva’s leader, the Pakhan.

Yuri couldn’t mean that though right?

There was no way Otabek had been bought by the _leader_ of the _Russian mob_ … right?

There was no way, no _fucking_ way…

He shivered, memories of the last couple of weeks flashing though his head like a kaleidoscope and… it made sense… It fucking made sense.

Everything from the human trafficking, the auction… the house and the fucking _thumbprint_ keypad. The money, _**all** the money._ That one time _Vitya_ showed up just before dinner smelling faintly of fresh blood and _sex_. Yuuri had smelled like sex too and a much milder blood scent, one Otabek would have missed if he hadn’t been looking for it.

The fact that Yuri had so casually mentioned _Vitya_ shooting him among other things just added to it-

Fuck.

If _Vitya_ was the Pakhan, the Bratva… that meant Yuri was Bratva too... right?

Little Yuri- well he wasn’t really _little_ … he was young though… too young for the things he talked about.

Was he Bratva…?

Had he… killed?

Kinda had to right? Especially if his was the Pakhan’s half-brother.

Otabek didn’t want to think about it, didn’t want to see Yuri for the murderer he probably was. The blond was the only one to be genuinely kind to him. Yuuri had never been downright mean to him and had been mostly cordial but Yuri… Yuri _talked_ to him, made him feel like he wasn’t alone. Otabek didn’t feel so much like a cocksleeve with him around.

But he might be Bratva and that…

What did that really do though?

Did it really matter?

Now that he thought about it…

Otabek had been bought to pump out pups for the Pakhan… which meant he was in this dark side of the world for good. He wouldn’t be rescued and even if he were, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to adjust completely back to normal. The longer he stayed here, the deeper he’d get in the Russian underworld.

And Yuri, despite whatever role he filled in said underworld, was a spark of something _nice_.

He was something nice in the shitshow Otabek’s life had become and… he was going to enjoy it.

With that thought, he flopped back onto his pillow, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes till they burst with color. He lets up and heaves a sigh, the knowledge of where he actually is in life now washing over him. It made him so much more uneasy, knowing _**who**_ was fucking him… but it made the violence and just _Vitya’s_ way of doing things more understandable. It wasn’t easier, not by a long shot… but it’d make it easier to understand. _Vitya_ was used to things going his way and how things were in a much different way than just some high society politician or celebrity. That made him more dangerous obviously, but Otabek could maybe learn to work around it… toe the line as it were.

Two more weeks passed before _V_ _itya_ touched him again. It was just as unpleasant as that first night and, despite knowing what he knew about the Alpha, he still fought back some, his body not willing to just lay there a take a raping. It just made it worse and he felt the need to pass out again.

_**“I forbid you from dropping.”** _

So he stayed awake, felt himself tear when Victor wasn’t patient enough to let his knot deflate all the way… and eventually dozed off into an actual sleep too numb to cry.

The following day, Victor and Yuuri leave for something ‘business’ related. They don’t say when they’ll be back but the amount of bags says they'll be gone awhile. It’s a daunting thought, having the house to himself, but it’ll be nice. Victor won’t be around to mess with him and Yuuri to give him his sad, forced smiles. He wonders if Yuri will be by at all. His question is answered a few hours later when the blond shows up, arms full.

Yuri dumps a bunch of containers on the counter and grabbed one, “Help yourself.”

Otabek takes one and starts eating.

“So,” Yuri said around a mouthful, “What do you want to do? Victor’s gone for a week so we’ve got the place to ourselves.”

“I don’t know,” Otabek replied, “Everything I do here feels like an intrusion.”

“How about this then. I’ll go pilfer stuff for s’mores. We’ll make them in the fireplace and eat them with Victor’s good vodka and run a disdainful commentary on something stupid on tv. It gets better when I’m drunk.”

“You’re allowed to drink?” Otabek cocked an amused brow.

“I’m Russian,” Yuri replied, “They mixed my formula with it.”

Otabek laughed, not a full on one but enough that Yuri cracked a smug smile. They found themselves on the rug in front of the fire with sticks and marshmallows. Yuri had eaten half the chocolate already, combating the sugar high with booze. His mouth ran nonstop between the insults he threw at the TV, where some game show was playing, and complaining that yet another mallow had gone up in flames.

“If you didn’t stick it right in the fire, it wouldn't burn,” Otabek said.

“But it takes too long to have it just hanging out like you do,” Yuri gripped and stole Otabek’s perfectly toasted marshmallow right off the stick.

“Hey!”

Yuri grinned at him, teeth covered in melted sticky white. He nudged Otabek with his shoulder, stuffing a new marshmallow on the end of his stick. Otabek nudged him back and let the edge of the fire do its thing. They carried on into the night and he woke the next morning sprawled on the floor, Yuri next to him, sleeping in his stomach. Otabek had the dopey thought that Yuri was cute like that…

And then he shook the thought off and went upstairs for a shower. When he came back down, the floor had been picked up and Yuri was gone. He didn’t stay away for long though… showing back up a few hours later with more food and more bad ideas that Otabek went along with.

The third morning he actually woke up in his bed. He laid there for a few moments, feeling happier than he had in awhile before it came crashing down. He could feel it… the tendrils of heat, a real heat this time.

One that would last a full week.

And Victor wasn’t here to help him…


	8. Chapter 8

Yuri didn’t come the next day, but meals had been left on the counter before Otabek had finally dragged himself out of bed. The shower was long and hot. He could feel the tendrils creeping through his veins, getting under his skin. It was hard to focus on much of anything and, by the afternoon, he’d holed himself up in his room. He’d stolen the pillows from downstairs and pulled every bit of the limited clothing he owned onto his bed. The next few hours were spent in a fever dream as he nested and then redid his work over and over until he was satisfied. His brain was in such a fog that he felt like he was going crazy. Everything had gotten so hot that he’d stripped hours ago, those clothes now gone in the wall around his bed. His body ached, his ass starting to drip and feeling empty.

“ _Alpha_.”

But Alpha wasn’t here… he wasn’t coming…

So Otabek curled up in his nest to try and sleep it off.

It worked for awhile, but, as the hours wore on, being by himself turned painful. He’d never experienced this before and, somewhere, in his fever-laced brain, he wondered if this was because of the bond… This was his first bonded heat and Victor wasn’t here to get him through it.

Hours passed, the light outside changing as the sun came up and then went back down. He was so gone, the pain radiating from his pelvis and up his spine till his limbs hurt. Even his teeth ached. His fingers were worse than useless and jerking off did nothing but rub him raw. It all hurt so _**so**_ much… He just needed-

_“Alpha… Alpha… Victor please… Alpha…”_

It was a strange kind of twilight he found himself in… not a drop… It was too painful for a drop… He still felt the agony but…

_“-com back…”_

It burned so brightly that it almost didn’t hurt…

“ _Beka_!”

Which was weird…

_“Come on!”_

But it still hurt… so much...

_“There we go. Come on.”_

He came to with an orgasm that left him feeling like he’d been rung out. Yuri leaned over him, body heaving and dripping with sweat. His hair clung to his forehead and he was so flushed, his face and chest a bright red almost. He looked as exhausted as Otabek felt. They stared at each other for a moment until Otabek noticed the knot in his ass.

“Wha…”

Yuri’s breath was slowly coming back to him, “You wouldn’t respond… like in subspace or something. You weren’t dropping,” he heaved a few more breaths, “This was the only thing I could think of…. I’m just happy it worked.”

“How long…”

“I don’t know how long you were out but… it’s been at least a couple, three hours that I’ve been in here fucking you back from the dead.”

“Three hours…”

“I was scared… I’ve never heard of a bonded Omega not drop during an unassisted heat before… You should’ve because Victor’s not here. You should’ve been able to ride it out under a drop.”

Couldn't drop... like the last time Victor had touched him and-

“He… he Commanded me not to,” Otabek swallowed. The citrus soured, smelling rancid up his nose. He squirmed to get away even though the knot tugged painfully at his ass. Tears pricked his eyes.

“Hey! Hey… Shh… I’m not mad at you,” Yuri rubbed a hand over his arm, face buried in Otabek’s neck, “Victor’s an asshole and I’ll tear him a new one when he gets home. I’ve got you ok? I’ll help you through the rest.” The scent eased back to something more neutral as Yuri murmured nonsense to him. Some of it was so cheesy, Otabek could _hear_ the faces Yuri was making. He laughed a little as the fear faded and the tendrils of heat took over. Yuri pulled out once his knot was gone, leaving him feeling empty.

_“Yuri… I need it.”_

“Shh,” a hand ran through his hair, tugging at the strands just hard enough to send jolts down his spine, “I got you. I’ve got you.” hands ran down his sides, gripping him by the hips and turning him over. Otabek scrambled over as fast as he could though it seemed slower than it should have… maybe because he’d been so out of it for awhile… He arched his back, presenting himself _properly_ without hesitation. Alpha would take care of him. Alpha had been good to him. “Fuck, Beks…” hands ran over him. They felt rough, but not in an aggressive way… more like he’d never had to handle anything gently before. He was trying though, being as sweet and considerate as he seemed capable of doing. Lips kissed up his skin, soothing the fire all the while stoking it.

Yuri pressed himself up against Otabek, letting him _feel_ him, and then slide home with one sharp thrust. He arched, keening. _Fuck_ , did that feel good… There was still _a little_ something missing, that little connection of ‘his’ Alpha fucking him… but he’d take this over having Victor touch him. He’d make it hurt… keep him from enjoying this at all.

“Yu-Yura-AH!”

Was it supposed to feel _this_ good?

He had a vague memory of having fun with Seung Gil but that seemed like so long ago… like what Victor did to him just overwrote everything else.

Yuri growled in his ear, the sound sending the _good_ kind of shivers down his spine. He moaned, keening when he felt Yuri’s knot start to tug at him. The sounds coming out of him were nonsense but he felt so fucking good. He came again as the knot locked them into place, collapsing… or would have if Yuri hadn’t wrapped an arm around his waist to keep them together as he eased them both down.

Everything about this was so wrong… Taking a knot from an Alpha who wasn’t his… Taking a knot not his Alpha’s because his Alpha’s Command kept him from dropping… His Alpha who wasn’t here to take care of him… His Alpha who’d forced a bond on him and then left him here...

_Why me…?_

“Probably because you kinda look like Piggy… and you’re solid,” Yuri’s voice was quiet, contemplative.

“Huh?” oh shit… had he-

“You asked why you… It’s probably because you looked strong while having a resemblance to Piggy… black hair, dark eyes… your skin tone, everything is just enough like Piggy that whatever pups you give him, Victor can delude himself into thinking they’re Piggy’s.”

Something about that just… _hurt_.

He wasn’t even sure why. The idea of having pups sired by that monster was enough to make him sick. Hell he hadn’t even decided if he’d ever wanted pups in the first place. It wasn’t like he and Seung were serious… or even really seeing each other for that matter. They were roommates who disliked people enough to do each other the favor of being heat/rut mates.

The memory of Seung kissing him _that_ night… the brush of barest pressure, little more than a butterfly’s wing came unbidden.

Seung would’ve been a good sire. His pride, not Alpha pride mind you though he did have that, no… The pride of being Lee Seung-Gil, promising concert pianist, wouldn’t allow him to be anything but the best sire. Whoever snagged him would be lucky. It might have ended being him even… down the road… five years… ten years. Their arrangement worked so why not just make it permanent…?

No… it wouldn’t happen now.

Otabek was here, in who-knows-where Russia, with a monster of an Alpha and his empty shell of an Omega.

Yuri…

Otabek wasn’t sure what to think of Yuri honestly. He seemed stable enough and stubborn as hell… but he was Bratva, same as Victor. His issue with Otabek’s situation wasn’t that he’d been trafficked. He didn’t seem particularly bothered that Otabek’s life was in shambles, that he’d been picked off the street with no say as to what would happen to him. He didn’t even seem to care about the fact that Otabek had been sold like a cow, that Victor had bought him like one would a dog at a shelter. No… his issue was that Victor’s pups would be products of rape. That, somehow, Otabek not wanting Victor’s attention was the worst part about this whole thing. That, if Otabek _wanted_ Victor, then everything would be totally fine.

But it wasn’t fine and Otabek had been sold like a piece of meat with no feelings or ambitions. He was just here for an Alpha to fuck and breed pups into-

Lips touched his and he realized with a start… that Victor had never kissed him.

Not once.

He’d been here for a month and Victor had done nothing to him other than fuck him.

None of the seduction… none of the care he’d seen used on Yuuri the few unfortunate times he’d caught them being amorous.

But this… this with Yuri…

This was sloppy, lacking proficiency on Yuri’s end though Otabek didn’t exactly have alot of experience either. When Seung had kissed him during a heat or rut, it’d been balls-to-the-wall, more teeth and tongue than lips forceful type of kissing. Yuri’s involved more lip to lip but he was very enthusiastic and it felt just as domineering… which Otabek was honestly _fine_ with. This way of being devoured was ok.

Yuri nipped and kissed around his jaw, down his neck as he crawled on top of him. Otabek felt the heat spike, his body arching into Yuri’s as the young Alpha ran his hands over his skin. Teeth pressed into the unmarked side of his neck, not hard enough to break it but _**fuck**_ -

He screamed, the wave hitting him so fast and so hard that he came untouched and sagged. The fire under his skin burned and he just felt so **so** empty. Slick gushed from him and Yuri murmured things lost to him but were soothing in a very Yuri way and then he was full and it felt _**so**_ right as Yuri fucked him to completion a few times before knotting him again. Otabek felt himself purring a little as he finally slipped off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Otabek didn’t know how long they’d been there, fucking and sleeping when they weren’t. It felt glorious though. Yuri was so considerate. Even when he was exhausted, he found a way to give Otabek a knot if he needed one. It was during such a nap that a phone vibrated on the nightstand. Yuri inhaled sharply, pulled from his dozing at the obnoxiously loud noise. He reached over Otabek to grab it, the light of the screen burning both their eyes.

“Shit.”

“ _Wha_ …”

“Victor’s landed. He’ll be here soon.”

“ _Oh_.”

“We need to get you cleaned up before he gets back,” Yuri nudged Otabek up, helping him off the bed and into the shower. The water ran while he dug for some kind of plastic container. Otabek’s head was fuzzy with heat, his belly swirling in dread of having Victor touch him again and the excitement from the bond at having his Alpha back. It was confusing and he felt gross. Yuri came back with what he was looking for and washed Otabek top to bottom, cleaning him out till all that was left was slick. His touch had softened a little over the last couple of days but it was still rough with him rushing. Otabek knew he didn’t mean anything by it though. They had to get him smelling like himself before Victor showed up and Otabek wasn’t in his right mind enough to do it himself.

Once clean, he was toweled off and helped back to bed. There wasn’t much they could do with the sheets so they were left. Yuri kissed him once, twice… that one lingering a little. Fingers teased him, making the slick gush before pulling away.

Otabek whined, reaching for Yuri, “Please… _need you_ …”

“”I’m sorry Beka,” the Alpha touched his hair, “Victor’ll be here soon… Just hang on.”

And with that he left, glancing over his shoulder as he closed the door.

Otabek whined again, shoving his face into the bedding. Yuri’s scent was everywhere and it made him ache. He humped the mattress, looking for some kind of relief. There was none to be had even when he’d climaxed into the sheets.

The door downstairs slams closed, breaking through the heat just enough. A couple of voices rose, both angry. Shoes hit the stairs, **thundering** their way up.

There’s a crash outside the door and Yuuri’s ‘ _Vitya_!’ before the door opened and Otabek was hit with Victor’s scent, “ _Alpha… Alpha…_ ”

He watched, hazy eyes not quite able to focus on the Alpha stripping and stalking toward him. Victor climbs on the bed and leans over him. He’s surrounded by Alpha scent but it’s the wrong one. He wants the spring rain, not the frost. But the frost is what he has and it soothes the itch enough.

He rolls to his front, spreading his legs, “ _Alpha please_.”

Victor grabs him by the hips and drives into him. It feels good… until it doesn’t… but even then it’s better than being left alone. Victor’s face does nothing, but he barely sees it.

“ _Yura_ …”

The dick went still, “What.”

Oh fuck…

Oh… Fuck…

“Whose name was that?”

“V-Vitya,” the terror clears Otabek 's head enough to realize what he'd done. He was torn between offering himself in hopes of the last ten seconds disappearing and just bolting for the door despite the fact that his legs probably wouldn’t hold him. Maybe he could make it to the stairs and just let gravity do the work- “I said Vitya…”

A harsh hand gripped his hair so hard he was sure half of it would be ripped out, “My whore’s been whoring around has he?” the sourness of _livid Alpha_ froze his insides.

Tears slipped down his face, “No-”

“LIES!

He’s whipped around, hips hoisted up. His back’s arched so far, he’s pretty sure something popped. Victor mounts him again, rutting into him in a fury. Teeth sunk into the bondbite and he’s shaken like a dog toy. He can feel the flesh tear abit and it hurts but it’s mixed with the relief of Alpha knot and it’s so confusing. He’s keening and screaming all at once. By the time Victor was done, he couldn’t tell if the dripping from his ass was semen or blood… probably both.

And to make things worse, there was a loud banging on the door, " **Victor**! You **sick fuck** open this this _fucking_ door!" Yuri sounded like he was about to break it down. Otabek felt on the brink of tears. He didn’t want Yuri to see him like this.

Victor got out of bed, not bothering with clothes, and yanked the door open. Yuri stormed in, punching the door when Victor tried to close it on him. They stared at each other for a moment.

"You fucked my mare."

The air froze. Yuri blinked, seeming mildly panicked for a brief moment before he squared his shoulders and stared, eye-to-eye with Victor, "Of course I fucked him! He was in the middle of a goddamned heat and his fucking **bonded** alpha couldn't be bothered to see to him! He was going catatonic, Victor! You can't just leave him like that!"

"He's my Omega!"

"Then treat him like it!" Yuri shrieked, "If you don't, his body might just decide he's not safe and refuse to give you what you **bought** him for. He’s a mare, **fine** , but he’s _**your**_ Omega. Give him **that** much respect _at least_. You wouldn’t leave Yuuri to his heats so don’t you **dare ev.er** leave Otabek to his again."

“Or what? Would you steal him from me, Yurachka? Would you take what is mine and fuck him…?” the tone was dangerous…. Sent **cold** chills down Otabek’s spine… enough for him to want to panic.

“I will if you leave him again,” Yuri replied, “I will to keep him from going crazy. He doesn’t deserve it and you have no right to make it worse. Treat him right or give him to someone who will.”

“Like you?” Victor sneered.

“I wouldn’t leave him to his heats…” his voice dropped a few octaves, “or be sick enough to keep him from dropping with a fucking Command. How dare you. How _dare_ you take that from him! It’s there to _protect_ him so he doesn’t **go crazy**!”

Victor grabbed Yuri and slammed him into the wall. Otabek whimpered, reaching uselessly toward them. He couldn’t hurt Yuri. Victor couldn’t hurt Yuri. Otabek needed Yuri. Without Yuri, Otabek had nothing to make living tolerable.

There’s a growl of something said and a reply. Victor punches the wall right next to Yuri's head. The blond doesn’t even flinch, instead shoving Victor hard enough to make him take a step back.

“Treat him right.”

_“Or you will…?”_

“I’m not the one who made him bleed,” Yuri hissed and left, slamming the door shut.


	10. Chapter 10

Otabek’s not sure how long he lay there in his bed after Yuri left. Victor didn’t leave for another day, knotting him over and over again. Everything hurt so much and Otabek just wanted it all to end.

He stayed in bed for another couple of days after his heat was over just so he could recuperate. The bed stinks of stale slick, heat, and everything else by the time he drags himself up and to the shower. He’s not up to actually washing himself but sitting under the hot water for who knows how long counts for something right? His legs refused to work right and he ended up limping down the stairs to find Yuuri making food when he finally makes it. Apparently Victor’s been gone for a few hours already which Otabek is more than grateful for. A maid shows up as he eats breakfast, presumably to take care of his bed but he honestly has no idea.

Yuri hadn’t been back since his showdown with Victor and would end up staying away for awhile, only popping up here and there for a few minutes. Otabek couldn’t tell if he was being avoided or if Victor was purposefully keeping them apart. It hurt either way.

He manages to avoid Victor for almost two weeks before he’s cornered. The Alpha’s not particularly gentle, better than what he did to him during his heat but still… It happened every day that following week and he’d always hear Yuuri soon after. Otabek couldn’t help but feel like the Japanese Omega got extra loud those times just to spite him. He didn’t care… The only thing he was even remotely jealous of was the softer treatment Yuuri got. It would’ve been nice to feel that he was _wanted_ around, that Victor, despite what he’d done to him, would put enough stock into him being a mare to treat him with some gentleness… that Victor would want Otabek as happy as he could be so the accursed pups would be strong and healthy.

It didn’t happen.

He hadn’t seen Yuri at all for days either, any faint trace of his scent gone from the house. Otabek missed him, something in his chest squeezing painfully if he thought about it too long. His stomach churned as he nibbled on strawberries and picked at a second piroshki Yuuri had set in front of him a few minutes ago. He had just enough time to rush to the kitchen sick before emptying his stomach. He threw up everything and then some, hanging onto the edge after he was done like his life depended on it.

“Are you ok?” Yuuri laid a hand on his back and then handed him a glass of water, “I wonder if it’s the fruit… It's only a couple days old though…”

Otabek didn’t know. He just knew that he felt sick… a little less sick now that he’d emptied his stomach but still sick. It didn’t ease up for hours and he dry-heaved a few times before being able to just lay down and take a desperately needed nap.

The cycle continued every day for a few weeks. He wondered if he’d come down with something… Maybe it’d kill him… Victor didn’t say a word about it, so Otabek wasn’t sure if he even knew about it. He tried to keep it as hidden from Yuuri as much as possible too, staying upstairs until he was pretty sure the other Omega had gone for the day. Yuuri didn’t comment on it and Otabek wasn’t sure if he’d figured out that he was being avoided.

He didn’t like what he saw in the mirror, face slimming a little from only being able to keep one maybe two meals down a day with dark circles to scream about how tired he was despite all the sleep he got. What concerned him though was how his stomach hadn’t seemed to shrink at all. The weight he lost was all in his face. Something biggled in the back of his head and one day he dug under the sink, searching for something he figured would be under there. The box he pulled out taunted him, laughed at him.

There was no way he was.

He tore the wrapper off anyway, following the directions and set it on the sink to wait. His legs refused to hold him and he leaned against the wall across the room. Just being near that piece of plastic gave him anxiety. He closed his eyes, feeling tears prick and tilted his face up at the ceiling. It wouldn’t be. He was overreacting. His feeling sick had to be something else.

When he was sure enough time had passed, he crawled across the tiled floor and pulled himself up to grab the stick. His fingers covered it, not quite ready to see it. He finally psyched himself up enough to look, willing it to be negative.

His everything dropped as he stared at it, not willing to believe what he was seeing.

He didn’t want this.

He was barely holding on as it was.

He didn’t want **a child** brought into this life… even if that was his purpose here… even if having a child meant that he’d get some reprieve.

The stick in his hand shook as he stared at the two blue lines.

And the worst part was that he didn’t even know whose it was.

The timing meant that it had just as much chance of being Victor’s as it was Yuri’s.

Oh fuck.

What would happen if it **was** Yuri’s?

Would Victor kill it?

Kill him?

His hand curled over his flat belly.

Should he kill it?

The thought made his stomach turn.

He was too far along for it to be done quietly either. It had to be close to two months in by now. He could hide morning sickness from Victor but he wouldn’t be able to hide an attempt to get rid of it. There’d be too much blood… He’d have to live in shower or something till it was over and there was no guarantee that Victor wouldn’t come find him.

A violent shudder shot down his spine at the thought of what Victor would do to him if that were the case.

He wasn’t sure if Victor would even kill him after that… might just keep him mildly sedated in a padded cell for the rest of his useful years while he fucked babies into him one after one.

It was a horrible image, one Otabek would avoid at all costs.

No… he’d keep it… and hope it died on its own.

Maybe if Victor was rough enough, he’d kill it himself… Was that thing? Otabek didn’t know… didn’t know if he wanted to find out either.

Oh shit… what if somebody found the test?

He fiddles with it, breaking it the best he can into as many pieces as it’ll go and then stabbed the little screen with the end of his toothbrush so nobody could read it. One piece goes in the bottom of his trashcan and he takes the rest downstairs to put in the one in the kitchen. He digs through the garbage, praying he doesn’t hit any glass and shoves the rest of it about halfway down the used bit of trash bag. Once satisfied that nobody will look in there, he rinses off in the sick… and still feels gross enough that he just goes upstairs and takes a shower.

There’s clattering downstairs when he finally gets out and toweled off. He puts on a baggy sweater, feeling self conscious and feeling stupid about feeling self conscious. He won’t be showing for a little while and there’s no way Victor or Yuuri know about it.

Yuuri’s making dinner and Otabek slumps into one the stools. The Omega gives him a worried look, “Feeling ok? I’ve been rather off and on lately.”

“I’m fine,” he replies, hoping it doesn’t go further.

“We can have the doctor come-”

“No…! It’s fine. I’m fine. Stomach’s just been _weird_ … anxiety maybe.”

Yuuri nods, “Vitya’s been stressed lately.”

Oh was **that** all?

“Mm.”

Neither say much as Yuuri continues with dinner preparations. Victor shows up at some point. He pauses when he sees Otabek, possibly surprised that he doesn’t have to go hunting. His eyes narrow to thin blue slits and Otabek has to remind himself that Victor has no idea about the baby yet. He’s not sure why he’s not telling them. Surely this will make things better for him…? But he just can’t bring himself to do it. It feels vaguely like defeat… or maybe it’s just Otabek being petty and making Victor wait for what he wants for a little while longer just because he can. He’ll know soon enough anyway. Otabek can’t hide it forever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof... almost two months... I'm so sorry for the wait!!! It was going well and then inspiration left me for over a month UGH!! But we're here! This story is alive!!!

“I called the doctor,” Victor said one morning over breakfast.

Otabek choked on his food. When he’d finally caught his breath, he chanced to look up, “Why?”

“Yuuri has made mention of you being sick or tired far too often. I would like to see if it’s a food allergy or…” the Alpha slid his eyes over, “-perhaps there’s something _more_ wrong with you than we’d been led to believe.”

_He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know._

“It’s really-”

“Are you **arguing** with me, _Omega_?”

Otabek slumped, “No…”

“He’ll be here within the hour. Be ready for him.”

“Of course,” Otabek toyed with his food, suddenly not hungry. His stomach churned and he resisted the urge to press a hand to his flat but firming belly.

_He doesn’t know._

_He doesn’t know._

…

But he’s going to… isn’t he?

He’s going to find out because the doctor’s going to find out.

He’s going to find out that there was really no way for Otabek to not know and didn’t **tell** him.

He’s going to find out that Otabek hid it from him… for _weeks_...

Everything has come apart in a matter of minutes and he's not sure what to do.

Thankfully breakfast stays down, but it feels like lead. Yuuri cleans the kitchen, throwing him looks every so often. Otabek sits there, trying not to look as miserable as he feels.

_They’re going to find out._

_They’re going to know I hid it from them._

_…_

_What if it’s Yuri’s…?_

_What if it’s Yuri’s and they find out?_

Doctor Denisovich shows up and jerks his head at the stairs. Otabek slinks off his stool and slowly makes his way up to his room. Victor and Yuuri follow the doctor and close the door.

The doctor scrutinizes him for a moment, “How long have you been feeling ill?”

“I… don't…?” he winced under the unimpressed look from the doctor, can _feel_ the glare from Victor and amends, “Not all day.”

“What did it start?”

“I don’t know… a bit after my last heat…”

“And how long ago was that?”

“Almost four months…”

“And you’re not on suppressants, I assume.”

Otabek shook his head.

“Which would typically mean that you should've had another one by now.”

_Fuck.fuck.fuck._

“I was on them before… shouldn’t that fuck me up?”

“Perhaps,” the doctor snapped on a pair of gloves, “But given the circumstances, I think it wise to examine you fully. Strip.”

The tone of this visit felt so much colder than the last. It made Otabek’s skin crawl. He took a moment before the doctor prompted him again and then slowly pulled off his sweater. His bottoms went next and he was laid down on the bed. Fingers prodded at his stomach before leaving and he heard some clinking around in a bag.

“Take this,” another plastic-wrapped stick was held in his face, “Bring it out when you’re done.”

Otabek took it, biting his lip, “I don’t have to piss.”

“We can find out through a more invasive way if you prefer.”

Otabek’s throat closed up and he shuffled off to the bathroom to drink a few glasses of water.

_“Why is he being so stubborn about this?”_

_“Some mares just don’t want to be mares,”_ the doctor replied, “ _Don’t worry Sir. He’ll come to see sense.”_

Otabek’s insides withered. He didn’t want this and he was being forced into it. Did he have to be pleased about it? If they were getting what they wanted anyway then what did it matter if Otabek didn’t want it. Why should he be happy to extend that monster’s bloodline?

The water eventually did its thing and he took the test. It was brought out to the doctor who stared at it. He could see the moment the blue lines showed up. It was handed off to Victor who showed it to Yuuri. They both send him looks but he ignored them. The doctor opened the second bag, pulling out a large tablet and another device Otabek could only assume was some sort of wand for an ultrasound.

He was prompted to lay down again and a cold gel squeezed over his belly. There was a moment while the doctor Denisovich switched the tablet and wand on, making sure they were connected to each other, before waving the Pakhan and mate over. The touch of the wand was not gentle. Otabek didn’t know if it needed to be pressed in that hard or if Denisovich was just being a dick about it. He didn’t want to see what was on the tablet either… but he couldn’t seem to help himself.

“Look at that, Milyi,” Victor cooed to Yuuri, “It’s so precious… Our little baby.”

Nevermind the fact that _Otabek_ was the one with the wand squeezing over his insides...

Or that Yuri was just as likely to be the sire as Victor was…

It hurt… It _all_ hurt.

He stared at the screen... and the little blipping light… the teeny little blob that represented a life that shouldn’t exist in the first place. He didn’t want it there… He wanted it to stop flashing… but… something inside him shriveled whenever he thought of stopping it himself. That was something he’d come to understand that he couldn’t do.

If the baby died, and he hoped it would, it would have to be on its own.

He didn’t have it in him to throw himself down the stairs or eat something he knew would be bad for it.

“Everything looks healthy… fourteen or fifteen weeks I’d say.”

Otabek’s eyes burned.

Fourteen weeks meant four months.

He was already in his second trimester.

“Fourteen weeks…”

Otabek didn’t like the tone Victor had taken.

It moved, kicking a little, but he didn’t feel a thing, not yet anyway. He had a feeling that would just make it worse… make this nightmare ever more real. All he could hope for after that was that Victor and Yuuri wouldn’t want to touch him, wouldn’t want to feel the baby move before he was born.

The doctor talked measurements, where the baby was in development, but Otabek didn’t listen to a word of it. He didn’t care. He was just a host, the mare to grow it until it was born and taken away from him to be raised by a murderer to be a murderer.

That’s what his children would become.

Murderers… rapists…

_Hopefully none of them would be Omegas..._

That was the one mercy he did pray for this baby…

If it was born, please not as an Omega…

 **Anything** else…

It could be a Victor clone for all he cared… just not an _Omega_.

Denisovich finally finishes and writes up a list of care and things Otabek should/shouldn’t eat, handing it to Yuuri who looks at it. He packs up his equipment after cleaning it and walks out with Victor. Yuuri doesn’t say a word to him as he eases off the bed to pick up his clothes and put them on. It’s awkward, the silence… _oppressive_.

It gets worse when Victor shows back up and stalks his way straight to the bathroom.

There’s shuffling, the sounds of things getting thrown, the room getting trashed. Victor returns with the opened box of pregnancy tests, waving it a little as a taunt, “You knew… didn’t you? You knew and you hid it from me,” he hurls the box away and goes to grab Otabek-

“VITYA!” Yuuri’s voice is the loudest Otabek has ever heard it. It’s enough to make the Alpha pause, “Leave him alone. He’s pregnant. We can’t risk the pup.”

Victor glares at Otabek as he stalks a little closer, leaning over him and using those extra inches to his advantage as he looms like a nightmare over Otabek, “Be thankful that my Yuuri has some sense,” and leaves with that unspoken threat, Yuuri trailing behind him.

He wants to sink into the floor.

He wants to die.


	12. Chapter 12

It’s a few days before he plucks up enough courage to go downstairs again. Yuuri’s been leaving food and a pitcher of water by his door three times a day but he hasn’t seen anybody since the ultrasound. He doesn’t want to anyway.

But he has to today.

The food, both breakfast and lunch, haven’t sat well with him today and he’s starving. It was made a little different than it usually was which is confusing too. Yuuri was always very precise and this… the food today just wasn’t _his_.

He pauses at the bottom of the stairs, seeing a familiar blond head sitting at the counter. Yuri seems like he’s been there for abit from the crumpled food wrappers and phone cord attached to the wall outlet. The blond looks up and grins, shoving a bag toward him.

“What are you doing here?” Otabek asked as he slowly approached.

“I’m to keep an eye on you,” Yuri grinned wider, “They’re gone for a few days on business.”

“Oh…”

“You sound disappointed.”

Otabek shook his head as he sat down, “No!... just surprised that he’d let you in here…”

“Guess he figures I can’t knock you up again.”

“ _Yea_ …” Otabek breathed, wondering not for the first time if the pup in him was Victor’s or Yuri’s. He hoped it was Yuri… mostly just to spite Victor but it’d also make carrying the baby easier if it was Yuri’s.

Yuri’s face softens a little, “I’m sorry... I know you didn’t really want this.”

“It’s ok… I’m… I’m coming to terms with it,” he looks up when Yuri’s been quiet for a minute to see the Alpha staring at him. It sort of feels like a deer-in-headlights situation. He sees Yuri lean in, tilting his head just a little. He sees it coming but doesn’t lean away when Yuri presses a kiss to his cheek. Instead he turns his own just as Yuri seems to pull away. Their noses brush and they both freeze. Green eyes dip and he doesn’t move as Yuri’s lips brush his. The second kiss is a little firmer and he reacts to that. Yuri sucks a breath in through his nose and a hand cups Otabek’s face as he kisses him again. Otabek lets it happen… encourages it even. It feels like it’s been years since he’s felt something other than dread.

Yuri pulls away, lips tracing his jaw, “You’ve changed some since I first met you.”

“Oh?”

“Mm,” Yuri sucked at his throat a little, careful to not leave any lasting marks,“You were so skittish the first time… and now….”

“Now?”

Yuri growled a little, “You’re gonna kill me is what.”

Otabek tilts the Alpha’s face up and kisses him. Tongues brush and Otabek finds himself sitting on the counter, Yuri between his knees and pawing at him. He pulls away long enough to tug at Otabek’s shirt and see if he shies away or not.

He doesn’t.

Otabek whips his own shirt off and pulls at Yuri’s unti the Alpha’s just as naked. Mouths collide again, messy and wet. Yuri goes for his waistband before Otabek pulls away just a little.

“I’m sor-”

“Upstairs,” Otabek interrupts, “Bed upstairs.”

Yuri slides him off the counter, supporting his weight and carries him up the steps to his room where he gently drops him on the bed. The rest of the clothing hits the floor and Otabek backs up as Yuri crawls over him until they’re both in the middle. Otabek feels the slick and Yuri dips his head, gently folding Otabek’s legs up out of the way to lick a stripe up his ass.

Something between a growl and whimper escapes, “ _Fuck_.”

Otabek bites his lip to keep from making a sound.

“I hate him,” Yuri drops his legs, hands slowly tracing up to his hips and his sides, “I hate that you’re his.”

“So take me from him,” Otabek watches the blond.

There’s a smirk that looks more like a grimace, “He’d kill us both,” fingers ran over his flat belly, “or he’d kill me and wait until he got what he wanted from you… might toss you to the grunts… I couldn’t do that to you.”

Otabek lays his hands over the blond’s, “Then do something for me?”

“I’ll do most anything.”

“Don’t leave me…” Otabek blinked a few tears away, “I don’t think I can do this if you’re not here.”

Yuri leaned over him, weight resting on his elbows, “I can do that... Beka… Unless he kills me, I’ll be here.”

Otabek tugs him down and Yuri goes, careful to not crush him. There’s lazy kisses and some scenting. Otabek just basks in the quiet intimacy of it, wishing this could be his reality instead.

Yuri doesn’t leave for three days, only vacating an hour before Victor and Yuuri are due back. They’d barely left his bed except to eat and occasionally shower… though those usually ended up being rather dirty themselves. It’s been an amazing few days and Otabek’s not sure if it’s better that it happened or not. He knows he can find some happiness here… but having to keep away from Yuri when he’s right there hurts.

They get crafty though, get good at sneaking around Victor’s nose. Yuri brings him the scent cleansing soap to wash off with and Otabek learns how to hide the fact that he’s using it. Nobody seems to the wiser either so he knows they’re getting away with it.

The months continue.

Victor doesn’t touch him.

He barely even acknowledges Otabek’s existence.

Yuuri does even less. He keeps doctor-approved food on the table but otherwise doesn’t fuck with him.

The only one who gives Otabek attention is Yuri… which is fine. His is the only attention Otabek wants. It’s the only one that didn’t hurt

It was hard though…

Yura tried **so _hard_** to be gentle with him.

Yura wasn’t gentle with anybody as far as Otabek could tell but he put in so much effort to be tender with him. Even the sex started slow and almost sweet. It eventually devolved into them just rutting against each other, chasing their ends but… at least Otabek got an orgasm without it being forced out of him. Climaxes with Yuri were natural. They built and crashed, leaving Otabek feeling light even for a few minutes. He could forget about Victor and the life he’d been bought into for those few stolen moments with Yuri before it all came crashing down on him again and he’d have to go scrub himself raw to get the Alpha’s scent and sex smell off of him before Victor caught on.

That might have been the worst part.

Having to wash Yuri off so soon after being worshipped by that same Alpha so the Alpha who’d marked him didn’t find out.

He felt the safest around Yuri. Despite being a firecracker with a temper, he never had to wonder if Yuri would hit him. Other people sure, but not him... never him.

He’s there the first time Otabek feels the pup move. He’s the first one who feels the pup move himself. It’s his voice that the pup responds to the most besides Otabek’s. Yuri never, not once, asks if it’s his. Otabek’s not even sure that thought has crossed the young Alpha’s mind. It’s not like he could give him a definite answer either way, but it’s just… a little odd.

Or maybe not.

Maybe Otabek just wants Yuri curious about it.

Maybe Otabek wants more reason to think the pup is Yuri’s instead of Victor’s.

That Yuri’s interest would somehow give Otabek the answer he wants.

… 

Maybe Yuri’s lack of interest is an answer in itself.

He’s around because, for some reason, he likes Otabek and that’s it. Otabek’s never heard of Alphas having a sense about if an unborn pup is theirs, but then he’s never personally known a pup whose parentage was in question so maybe that’s a thing? He doesn’t really want to ask in case it is and he can’t delude himself anymore. HIs life didn’t need another disappointment.


End file.
